


John Sheppard's Tricks

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween - not that anyone on Atlantis had remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard's Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.

It was Halloween - at least back on Earth - but nobody on Atlantis seemed to have remembered. Sure, they were on a 28 hour day, with a 468 day solar year on New Lantea - converted from the 27 hour, 314 day solar year of their old planet. Nearly every single one of Atlantis' residents had stopped keeping track, though Rodney always knew what day it was on Earth.   
  
The only person Rodney knew who liked Halloween as much as he did was John Sheppard, but he was nowhere to be found. Rodney checked the few obvious places, finally giving up at dinnertime. He shared a meal with Ronon and Teyla, then begged off an invitation from the sciences team to watch a Doctor Who marathon to go back to his own quarters and be alone. "I was saving those for John, anyway," he mutters.  
  
Rodney goes into his quarters and changes, puttering around for a few minutes before he sits down on his messy bed.  
  
He stands up immediately when his bed exclaims, "Owwwww..."  
  
" _Sheppard_?!" Rodney practically yells, pulling the covers off to reveal Colonel John Sheppard...in a harem outfit. "What the  _hell_ , John?"  
  
"Umm, Trick or Treat?" John says, squinting his eyes at the bright lights. "I kinda fell asleep waiting for you to get here." Running a hand through his unruly hair, John yawns and adds, "This mattress is kinda comfy..."  
  
Rodney smiles, the shock and frustration seemingly gone in an instant. "It's a good look for you," he says, reaching for his PDA to take a picture.  
  
"One picture, and  _no blowjobs_. For a month," John threatens, stopping Rodney mid-reach.  
  
"Fine," he admits, defeated. Sitting down next to John, Rodney says, "And if you'd ever - I don't know -  _sleep over_ instead of heading back to your quarters every night, maybe you'd have realized the mattress is-"  
  
John silences Rodney with a kiss, pulling the man down with him. "Less talking, more sleeping," he says, throwing an arm around Rodney's midsection.  
  
"What, and waste all  _this_?" Rodney asks, indicating the sexy costume.  
  
"Kink night tomorrow, I promise," John says. Dropping a kiss to Rodney's nose, he says, "Sleep first..."  
  
Rodney considers it for a moment, then snuggles up next to John. He wears a smile to sleep that night, the last words before slumber takes him being, "Treat.  _Definitely treat..."_


End file.
